


taking care of what you love ♥ markhyuck

by luckyuones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Oneshot, markhyuck, nomin, short but soft, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyuones/pseuds/luckyuones
Summary: ❝he stops at every street to look for cars, even if it's way too late for the most of people.it was a quarter past one in the morning when donghyuck stepped out of the café, but he doesn't know how much time mark and him spent on the sidewalk.but what he knows is that they're home soon, that mark meanwhile hasn't fallen asleep in his arms, but is now quietly admiring him.❞➳ oneshot in which mark isn't feeling too well and donghyuck helps him get better.





	taking care of what you love ♥ markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> ➳ please listen to ❝when the party's over❞ by billie eilish while reading & have fun ♥
> 
> ➳ oneshot written in lowercase!

_  
mark sits in front of the café when donghyuck steps out._

_the sweating younger one notices him on the sidewalk, almost on the street._

_donghyuck, instead of walking over, locks the door first and leans against the wall._

_observing mark, he notices his body shaking._

_his clothes are completely soaked, his hair a mess._

_he quietly cries into his hands, donghyuck hears._

_slowly he walks over to him, even slower sitting down next to him._

_mark doesn't seem to notice and continues crying, the tears streaming down his hands._

_donghyuck would say it's the rain, but the tears are flowing out of his hands._

_they make their ways down his shaking, wet arms._

_he can't help but feel bad for whatever he is experiencing just now._

_remembering what mark was usually like, he doesn't know if he should believe this was real._

_but his sobs are sounding way too painful to not be real._

_"hey, mark."_

_donghyuck carefully nudges his friend's arm, gaining his attention in an instant._

_expecting him to be embarrassed, donghyuck gets a little shocked when seeing the look on mark's face._

_he looks broken, sad, with his eyes swollen and glassy._

_almost his whole face is red, at the same time extremely pale._

_donghyuck expected mark to play everything down, say it was nothing serious._

_instead, he looks like his heart has just been ripped out, like he really needs someone now._

_that's why donghyuck quickly puts away his keys and phone in same moment mark breaks out into another loud sob._

_he held everything back for a few seconds, biting his quivering bottom lip._

_but this time mark doesn't hide anything from him._

_he lets the other one see him burst into tears again, the look on his face so full of pain that it's crushing donghyuck's heart._

_mark cries and looks into donghyuck's eyes, while the younger one slowly opens his arms, letting mark collapse into them._

_never has his body felt so heavy, so powerless, so unlike him._

_the situation, the aura surrounding him didn't make it better at all._

_softly stroking his cold head, donghyuck pulls his friend as close as possible, giving him a tight hug._

_he lets him bury his face in his new jacket and cry into it as much as he wants to._

_as long as he'd feel better after it, donghyuck would allow him anything._

_his heart aches more and more at all the ideas of what could have happened to mark, of what he had to expect to hear from him soon._

_mark's sobs don't stop, just like the rain that makes them both freeze and shake._

_"i'm here, angel." donghyuck manages to get out, even if he feels like something is in his throat, making hard to breathe._

_the other one doesn't respond, giving his friend the time to place a soft kiss on his temple and stroke his hair more._

_they keep sitting in the rain, donghyuck staring down the street, while mark is crying in his arms._

_he feels tears burning up in his eyes, too._

_never would he admit it, but seeing other people cry would always hurt him in a special way._

_donghyuck quickly swallows his tears, telling himself to stay strong for mark._

_"c'mon, big boy." donghyuck starts another attempt and softly pushes the other one out of his arms._

_hands on his shoulder he looks at him, his head powerlessly hanging down, while the tears are still dripping._

_"let's get you home."_

_mark doesn't look up at him when donghyuck places a hand on his cheek, his thumb stroking away one of the many tears mark has already lost._

_he only leans his head against it, while his friend notices how heavy it is._

_it's probably hurting a lot, making the corners of donghyuck's mouth drop even deeper._

_"hm?" he quietly asks, leaning forward to leave another kiss._

_taking his hand off his cheek, he wipes the hair from mark's forehead and softly presses his lips against it._

_he feels the other one nod, slowly and without any energy left to actually do it._

_donghyuck slowly gets up and then grabs mark by his armpits, pulling him up on his feet._

_the other one can barely hold himself, is shaking too hard._

_that's why donghyuck, even after this terribly long day, picks him up bridal style._

_mark is still sniffling, his arms around donghyuck to secure himself._

_and while they walk home in silence, only a few more sobs and many raindrops heard, donghyuck worries more._

_never has he seen mark so sad, and after now doing so, he knows he didn't ever want to see him like this._

_it already steals his breath that he doesn't know what's wrong, but having his friend even go through this in the first place simply rips his heart into pieces._

_he stops at every street to look for cars, even if it's way too late for the most of people._

_it was a quarter past one in the morning when donghyuck stepped out of the café, but he doesn't know how much time mark and him spent on the sidewalk._

_but what he knows is that they're home soon, that mark meanwhile hasn't fallen asleep in his arms, but is now quietly admiring him._

_donghyuck only smiles down at him from time to time, concentrating on the way and his thoughts._

_and when they arrive he manages to unlock the door with mark still in his arms, carries him right into the bathroom._

_he sits his friend down on the toilet seat, where mark only looks at him cluelessly, his energy still gone._

_the other one turns on the water of the bathtub, which then fills with a lot of it._

_it's steaming hot, immediately raising the bathroom's humidity and room temperature._

_he then signals the one on the toilet to raise his arms arms good as he can, helps him get out of his shirt._

_after only this, they both know what to do, resulting in mark ending up naked._

_but none of them cares, not even when donghyuck slowly puts mark down into the bathtub._

_he immediately collapses into it, not splashing water, but his heavy body still just drops in there._

_"berries or flowers?" donghyuck asks from the other side of the room, holding two bottles._

_mark turns his head over his shoulder slowly, looking extremely tired now that donghyuck finally sees his face in the dim light of his bathroom._

_"...berries..." he gets out after ten seconds of consideration, his head following donghyuck back to the bathtub._

_the older one doesn't notice how much his own broken, quiet voice seems to destroy the other one._

_donghyuck's heart meanwhile is still getting ripped apart, now also because of the sound of mark's shaky voice._

_he still manages to pour in what looks like syrup, smells like the freshest and most delicious berries._

_they both relax at the scent of it, a sigh leaving donghyuck's throat when he closes his eyes for a second._

_bringing back the bottle to the small shelf he had gotten it from, he starts undressing._

_"...are you gonna join me?" mark quietly asks into the silence in which only the zipper of donghyuck's pants can be heard._

_"if that's okay."_

_"...yeah..." he nods to himself, looking at his fingers, then turning his head to donghyuck, "...please."_

_he sounds like he's begging for it, and never would donghyuck ever disappoint his friend, or leave him hanging._

_especially not in a situation like this, where mark was feeling bad enough to think he had to beg for the other one to be close to him._

_"sure," the other one responds with a soft smile as he takes off his underwear, "make some space and i'll get in."_

_so mark pushes himself forward, giving donghyuck enough space to sit down behind him._

_and not caring if their skin is going to touch, he then lets himself fall backwards again, his head on donghyuck's chest._

_they're still sitting, well, at least donghyuck is._

_mark is in a position that is something in the middle of laying down and sitting, apparently very comfortable._

_he closes his eyes when he feels his friend's hands around his torso, a soft pair of lips pressing down a kiss to his forehead once again._

_"relax." donghyuck quietly whispers as he takes some shampoo and washes mark's hair._

_it helps him relax, the careful massage the younger one is giving him, just like the way he washes them right after._

_trying his best not to let the soap get into mark's eyes he keeps washing out the soap, minutes passing until he's done._

_mark then leans his head against his chest again, his eyes still closed._

_the room still smells like berries as they are covered in a now in a slightly red liquid, smelling like cherries, strawberries, raspberries and more._

_they both drift away into their own worlds, donghyuck admiring the now pretty peaceful look on his friend's face._

_it's what he has hoped for ever since he has put him into this bathtub._

_he admires his beauty, takes a few strands of his wet hair and curls them around his finger._

_mark opens his eyes, sleepily, when he feels what the other one is doing._

_"donghyuck," he mumbles, looking up right into the other's eyes, "sing for me..."_

_the younger one nods and softly smiles, while mark once again lets his obviously heavy eyelids fall close._

_and so donghyuck starts humming quietly, a lot of random songs that he found in mark's spotify a while ago, feeling him relax in his arms._

_around twenty minutes later mark yawns, and right after donghyuck does, too._

_they decide to get out, mark seeming to be a little better now._

_donghyuck helps mark dry himself and his hair, softly blow-drying it for a few minutes._

_it's already late, that's why he doesn't want to wake up and anger his neighbors._

_neither does he want to give mark and himself a headache, so he turns the blow-dryer off again._

_it will dry by itself during the night, so he leads mark to his bedroom, the other one having both his arms around his neck._

_donghyuck knows he needs to be close because his heart tells him, but the other parts of his body do too._

_he still is extremely weak, seems extremely glad when he sees the huge bed donghyuck owns._

_the younger one quickly hands his friend some underwear and a jumper, not wanting him to freeze at night._

_and after he has helped mark put his things on, he puts on his own stuff, watching the older one climb under the blankets._

_he wraps himself in them, watching donghyuck as he waits for him to get ready._

_when he is, he also crawls under the blanket from which mark luckily let's him have some._

_then, as soon as he's lying down, he feels his friend grabbing his arm and holding it up._

_pushing himself into donghyuck's arms, mark lets the arm fall back down right around his waist, snuggling close to his friend._

_donghyuck can only smile, pulling him as close as possible, noticing him getting more and more comfortable._

_he places the other hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair and playing with it._

_after about ten minutes of silence, he hears mark yawn again, softly chuckling._

_"you should sleep, big one."_

_"yeah..." mark nods to himself, his head nudging donghyuck's chest more than before, before he lets out another yawn._

_for the last time this night, donghyuck dares to bring his lips towards mark's forehead, hesitating before softly pecking it._

_"sleep well, angel." he then smiles, and can feel the other one drift into a deep sleep._

_he himself stays awake a little longer, still playing with his hair._

_but after just a bit he notices all his thoughts are dead-ends, that there is no other or even better solution to the situation than this._

_so he closes his eyes, mark in his arms, and finally falls asleep with a soft smile._

__

 

♥♥♥

 

__

_the next morning, before they wake up, donghyuck's roommate is standing in the doorframe, looking at the two sleeping._

_he's holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, as dark as he claims his soul to be._

_with admiration in his eyes he is looking at the scene in front of him, donghyuck and mark still cuddling._

_the older one is now lying on his younger friend, his head still nuzzled to his chest._

_meanwhile the younger one has his hand in mark's hair, a few soft curls around his fingers, while the other arm is securing mark and holding his body close._

_jaemin doesn't remember how long he had been standing here, but he just couldn't get enough of it._

_it was extremely sweet and heartwarming to finally see these two together, mark even wearing donghyuck's favorite hoodie._

_"jaemin," a quiet voice appears behind him, not making him turn around, "what are you doing?"_

_"look." he only smiles and points his index finger at the two sleeping beauties._

_he then turns his head over his shoulder to see his friend scan the room, quickly noticing the couple on the bed._

_jeno starts smiling, his eyes before his lips, and jaemin can't help but adore this moment even more._

_both of them look at the sleeping ones for a bit while jaemin empties his cup, letting out a quiet sigh of relieve right after._

_"well," he smiles to himself, turning around on his heel and softly patting jeno's chest, looking up at him, "one day we'll be as far as them."_

_walking past his friend, he still manages to see him blush brightly, his eyes widening in surprise._

_"huh? us?" he asks, confusion filling his sweet voice._

_but jaemin only walks off into the kitchen with an amused chuckle, ready to get another cup of coffee._

_and jeno, being the little cat he sometimes was, immediately follows, wondering: "what do you mean with that? jaemin!"_

_a few moments after it donghyuck wakes up, his eyes opening when he felt something rather heavy on him, seeing that mark is still there._

_his head doesn't hurt, but donghyuck still has a weird feeling in his chest._

_he might have slept enough to satisfy his body, but not well enough to satisfy his mind._

_the whole night he has been dreaming weird things, about what could have caused his friend's breakdown the night before._

_but as soon as he sees him lying on himself, still cuddled to him as close as possible, his worries from the night fade away._

_mark looks like he was fine, he is resting peacefully and with a soft smile._

_donghyuck then hears quiet noises come from_

_the kitchen, which sound pretty much like jaemin and jeno laughing softly._

_he turns to look if his door is open, reaches for the phone that somehow is plugged in and on his night table._

_but he doesn't notice that he is slowly waking up mark with his gentle, yet still noticeable movements._

_"donghyuck..." mark quietly grumbles as he reaches out for his friend's arm._

_he, with all the power he has in this very moment, pulls it back around himself and nuzzles his head down more._

_"sorry." the younger one quickly mumbles back, a huge smile spreading on his face._

_donghyuck turns to look at mark, giggle softly_

_and pull him up a bit further so he can properly kiss his head._

_he feels the curls wrapped around his fingers and plays with them again, cuddling mark more to slowly wake him up._

_just then he notices a few rays of sunshine on them, making everything seem ethereal._

_especially when mark raises his head and looks at him, the morning sun softly complementing his beautiful facial features._

_"g'morning..."_

_his voice sounds much better than last night, he seems like his energy is back, even if he has one eye still closed._

_"good morning." donghyuck answers quietly, his hand still in mark's hair._

_he strokes it while its owner rubs his eyes, looking at the one under him the whole time._

_they keep eye contact, even when mark gets even closer to donghyuck's face, their noses almost touching._

_he seems to be admiring him closely, especially checking his expression._

_"...did i worry you last night?" mark softly whispers against donghyuck's lips and makes him smile, nod slightly, too._

_the tips of their noses touch when he does that, but none of them seems to care._

_"yeah," he answers honestly, letting go of mark's hair to trace a finger along his cheek and then place his whole hand on it, "you did."_

_"i'm sorry," he sighs before nuzzling his head against the crook of donghyuck's neck, "i just... felt a little lonely..."_

_"how come you think that?"_

_the tone in donghyuck's voice is soft, calm._

_it luckily doesn't sound like he's judging mark at all, because he definitely isn't._

_and even if the atmosphere subtly changes, it stays comfortable enough to let them hold each other as close._

_the younger one keeps playing with the other's hair, while he preparers himself to speak, fidgeting the hood of his friend's sweatshirt._

_"well," he begins after about two minutes, "a close friend of mine died yesterday..."_

_donghyuck wraps a curl around his finger while he also strokes mark's back, giving him enough time to speak._

_"...it feels terrible to know he's suddenly just... gone."_

_at the end of his sentence he quietly chokes up, as to why donghyuck softly kisses his head again._

_he hates this feeling of hearing mark like this, feeling him like this._

_but the more time he'll give him, the better it will be, because mark won't feel any additional pressure._

_mark breathes out, shaky breaths hitting donghyuck's face, before he continues talking:_

_"and i just... i kept thinking about selfish things, and i felt terrible for it..."_

_it is quiet once again, and donghyuck starts thinking._

_he knows how terrible mark must feel, since he himself had lost several family members, and because of that knows way too well about his worries._

_"you wonder if someone would miss you just as much, don't you?"_

_"...yeah..." mark quietly admits, playing with the hood of donghyuck's jumper more._

_he isn't nervous, only feels like he has to blame himself for having totally normal worries._

_but donghyuck is here to change it, no matter how he'll have to do._

_he softly places his fingers on mark's chin and pulls it towards him, raising his head with it, looking into his eyes._

_donghyuck keeps a soft, endearing smile on his face while pecking the tip of his nose._

_"is that why you came to the café?"_

_and mark only nods, softly blushing, while returning the smile._

_they can feel each other's heart beat, their eyes filling with soft sparkles._

_"oh mark," donghyuck quietly whispers while he strokes back the other's hair, smiling, "so many people would miss you."_

_without noticing, mark pushes himself closer to his friend's lips, while donghyuck makes it pretty obvious he wants to kiss him._

_he keeps smiling, looking down on his lips, then looking into his eyes again._

_and when their lips are close enough he softly wraps another curl around his finger, lowering his voice._

_"but no one could ever miss you as much as i do whenever you're gone."_

_the gap slowly closes, donghyuck being the one to take the first step._

_he feels mark's warm, soft lips on his, gently pressing against his own._

_his heart races, his cheeks are hot._

_then their lips slowly start moving, against each other, softly, but that's fine._

_they kiss, for about two minutes, keeping it like that._

_until they hear a loud knock on the doorframe to donghyuck's room, both quickly looking there and blushing slightly._

_"it's uncle yuta!" the japanese man grins while holding up a bag of bagels and buns, "shouldn't you eat breakfast before you go for the desert?"_

_a wide grin on his face he looks at them, not noticing his boyfriend joining and standing next to him._

_he looks at yuta in disgust and embarrassment, then pushes him aside and out of the doorframe._

_"leave them alone." sicheng sighs before quickly waving at mark and donghyuck, then closing the door and walking away._

_from the outside of the room, the ones who had just kissed can only hear yuta whine in pain, telling his boyfriend to let go of his ear._

_they both have to giggle, mark hiding his face in donghyuck chest for a few more seconds._

_"now c'mon, big boy," the younger one smiles, for the umpteenth time this day kissing mark's head, "let's go and eat breakfast."_

_and with that they make their way out of bed, donghyuck tightly squeezing mark's hand and pulling him into the dining room._

_yuta, sicheng, jaemin, jeno and johnny are sitting at the table already, laughing and chatting happily._

_when they notice the two others join them, they greet them with smiles, and donghyuck softly blushes before saying:_

_"everyone, i'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend."_

__

 

♥ the end


End file.
